Bobby Moynihan
| birthplace = Eastchester, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian }} Robert M. "Bobby" Moynihan, Jr. (born January 31, 1977) is an American actor and comedian who is currently a cast member on Saturday Night Live. Life and career Moynihan was born and raised in Eastchester, New York and graduated from the University of Connecticut with a BFA in Acting. At Eastchester High School Bobby was a part of the tech club and players club. Bobby also participated in Jazz Co. Before joining the cast of SNL, Moynihan had been performing as an improvisational comedian with the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater (UCBT) in New York City for nearly ten years. He can still be seen performing regularly in UCBT's long-running hit improv show ASSSSCAT 3000 every Sunday night, as well as continuing to perform as a member of the improv troupe The Stepfathers. In addition, Bobby also frequently performs along with other UCB regulars in the Derrick Comedy sketch group and appeared in several of their popular internet videos and various projects, most recently Moynihan filmed a supporting role in the group's feature film Mystery Team, which premiered at Sundance in 2009. In the summer of 2008, Moynihan had a supporting role in the popular web-series The Line, an online video project funded by Lorne Michaels' production company, directed by SNL head writer Seth Meyers, and starring SNL cast members Bill Hader and Jason Sudeikis. Moynihan also acted as a sketch regular on Late Night with Conan O'Brien for a number of years and was a contributing writer on MTV's Human Giant, and in years past, he often submitted scripts to SNL with his comedy partner Charlie Sanders. Moynihan has also acted in a number of comedy shorts for the website collegehumor.com, including their recent web-series Every Week on Entourage where he plays "Turtle" from Entourage. During the summer of 2008, Moynihan gained a bit of recognition when he was featured in a national television ad campaign for ESPN Radio with Yankees broadcaster Michael Kay.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YK5XxWPXdohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyD165Vcp5M In the summer of 2009, Moynihan starred in the music video for Colbie Caillat's single, "Fallin' For You".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7qtLrQVUFQ Moynihan recently made a memorable guest appearance as drug addicted Conrad Bellingham, on the NBC medical drama Mercy. He also recently appeared in the films The Invention of Lying and When in Rome. Recurring characters on SNL *Mark Payne, a ghetto-acting white waiter who works at Pizzeria Uno. Wears a black do-rag and a black and blue button-down T-shirt featuring Sagara Sanosuke from the anime Rurouni Kenshin and always complains about inconsequential things around the pizzeria (the smell of pepper on the first sketch on the episode hosted by Michael Phelps; how sticky the bar counter is in the second sketch on the episode hosted by Tim McGraw). In the first sketch, Mark had a child that he left on a bus and didn't realize it until the end of the sketch. The child was never mentioned in the second sketch. Moynihan has said in interviews that the character is a tribute to his days of working as a bartender for almost 10 years. *Anthony Crispino, relays the second-hand news report on Weekend Update. *Vinny Vedecci Jr, the son of Bill Hader's Italian talk show host, Vinny Vedecci. Wears a black and white child's sailor suit. Always wants to asks celebrities ridiculous questions, but the celebrities can't understand his broken English, which makes him cry (until Vinny gives his son a cigarette and a drink of wine). *Liam, one of the kids in Gilly's (played by Kristen Wiig) elementary school class. It is often implied that he hates his stepfather. *Obnoxious Microphone Guy, a very annoying man who attends parties and other events, will at some point steal the microphone from the emcee (usually played by Jason Sudeikis) and obnoxiously scream "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" into the mic before dropping it on the floor. *Scared Straight Kid, one of the three young trouble-makers (along with Bill Hader and Andy Samberg) lectured by convict Lorenzo McIntosh (played by Kenan Thompson) and McIntosh's fellow inmates. *Ass Dan, a member of the Kick Spit Underground Rock Festival and winner of the Worst He-Man Impression Contest and the Mud-Eating Contest. Even though the Blake Lively/Rihanna episode established that he died in 2009, he was brought back as one half of the Thilla Killa Klownz on the episode hosted by Ryan Phillippe in the music video "Magical Mysteries" (in which it was stated that Ass Dan "did just die" in the 2010 sketch). Impressions on SNL *David Crosby *Guy Fieri *Barney Frank *Garfield the cat *Gonzo the Great *Steve Harwell *Alfred Hitchcock *Peter King *Nathan Lane *Eric Massa *Mr. Mistoffelees (from Cats on Broadway) *Wayne Osmond *Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *Karl Rove *Bob Ross *Tareq Salahi *Richard Shelby *Snagglepuss *Lennie Small (from Of Mice and Men) *Rich Sommer (as Harry Crane on Mad Men) *Susan Boyle *Jorge Garcia *Pete Rouse Filmography References External links * *Review of Moynihan's performance with trio Buffoons, from JesterJournal.com, April 13, 2007 Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:American actors Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:People from Eastchester, New York Category:University of Connecticut alumni fr:Bobby Moynihan pl:Bobby Moynihan